The present invention relates to a container made from plastic for holding beverages. Such containers have long been known from the prior art and are increasingly superseding glass bottles as beverage containers. The advantage of these plastic containers lies in particular in the reduced weight, the optimal handling in terms of the design, and in part in the ability to be reused a number of times. Various bottles in a wide range of sizes both for small filling quantities in the region of 200 ml to large filling quantities of 5 l are known from the prior art. These containers have a wide range of shapes. During the production process, the preforms are blown out or expanded for example by means of air pressure to form the plastic containers. For this purpose, the preforms are usually inserted into a mould and expanded against this mould. In order to save costs, attempts are being made to produce the plastic containers with less and less outlay on materials. However, this means on the other hand that increasingly high demands are being placed on the stability of the bottles in relation to the quantity of material used.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a container which has a high degree of shape stability. In addition, a container is to be provided which is easier and less expensive to produce in the context of the expanding process. This is achieved according to the invention by the container according to claim 1. Advantageous embodiments and further developments form the subject matter of the dependent claims.